


Golden Arch

by Wolflord68



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, F/M, McDonald's, Meet-Cute, Other, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolflord68/pseuds/Wolflord68
Summary: What might happen when a dragon in disguise gets McDonald's





	Golden Arch

The taste of the so called fries was like cardboard in my mouth, salty cardboard. how did humans eat this stuff anyway? The man sitting at the tiny plastic booth across from mine was watching me, laughing at me. he smiled at me even more when I met his gaze. then he stood up. 

"You look like that french fry betrayed your family." He said standing calmly next to the table i was sat at with a confident air. his chestnut brown hair is only a shade darker than the light brown jacket he had thrown over his shoulder. He smelled like leather and cinnamon, a far more appetizing meal than the one I had in front of me. 

"It has failed to nourish or please and I see no benefit to eating such filth." I respond vehemently. i would have spit fire over the food to show my dissatisfaction with the meal but humans, I had discovered, found that to be frightening and out of the ordinary. 

Laughing the man slid into the booth across from me deftly. "Well that certainly is a scathing criticism. why come here if you dislike the food so much?" He sipped on the drink he had brought from his own table, all the while staring intently at me over the cup. 

Was he suspicious? Did he know what I was? my mind worked in overdrive as I looked for the quickest escape route. Taking a deep breath I tell myself that I need to calm down. he is just some silly human man who is flirting with you over french fries, there is no need to go into a frenzy over that. "Well I do need to eat, don't I? even if i don't like what I am eating." It wasn't true, dragons need more than fries to keep them going even in the body of a human, but hopefully it would get this guy off my back for a little while. 

Unaware of the turbulence within my mind he kept up with the friendly conversation unabated. "Well we've all got to eat but if you want something a little bit nicer to nourish you there is a divine little cafe that my sister owns just down the road from here. I know this sounds like shameless self promotion from the guy who works there but i swear that it will not disappoint." 

I pushed the fries to the side of the table and took a long sip of my own soda. unlike the fries soda was something that I had never found the equivalent of in dragon cuisine and I love the way it bubbles and fizzes and how sweet it felt against my tongue. "Maybe I will, what is this mythical place of bountiful food called?" 

The man grinned widely. His tousled brown hair fell over his eyes but it failed to hide the flick of a double eyelid and the telltale light of internal fire that was the very heart and soul of my kind. "Dragon's nest."


End file.
